1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new bicycle rear suspension system, and in particular to a four-bar suspension system that offers improved pedaling and bump absorption performance by means of controlling the rate of chainstay lengthening through the use of a small eccentric mechanism located in close proximity to the bicycle chain line.
2. Background of the Invention
There are numerous bicycle suspension systems in use today to improve bicycle performance. A suspension system allows the rear wheel of the bike to better track the terrain resulting in improved traction while pedaling, turning, and braking. Additionally, the absorption of bump forces by the suspension system increases rider comfort. These systems range from the simple to the complex.